Hare Trimmed
Hare Trimmed is a 1953 Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng and written by Warren Foster, which features Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam voiced by Mel Blanc, and Granny voiced by Bea Benaderet. Plot The story opens in a town called Doughnut Center with a caption that reads "What A Hole" and Sam reading a newspaper indicating that a local widow has just inherited $50 million (equal to about $441,000,000 today). Sam plots to marry the widow and take the money, close the orphanage and get rid of the police department, but Bugs overhears him and plots to foil the plan by posing as a rival French suitor. The widow, who bears a striking resemblance to Granny, is very excited to have two suitors, but Sam is not. Challenging Bugs by throwing down a gauntlet, he slaps him with a glove; Bugs slaps him with a brick-filled glove. Bugs then challenges Sam to a shooting round at ten paces. Timing the steps, Bugs waits until a bus arrives for Sam to fire, causing him to be run over by it. Bugs then poses as the widow, teasing him and pushing a piano down the stairs on him. The real widow arrives and offers a cup of black coffee. While Sam waits for his coffee, Bugs returns disguised again, and asks whether Sam wants one lump or two (of sugar). Sam replies two, and receives two blows from a mallet. The real widow returns with Sam's coffee, and Sam violently kicks the cup after she asks the same question, causing her to gasp: "He's flipped his lid!" Hiding in an upstairs room, Sam then realizes what he just did and tries to apologizes to her, she shoots at Sam whenever he tries to enter. Outside the room, Bugs whistles at him and (disguised again) suggests they elope after Sam says he wants the lumps which he did. Bugs then begins throwing down things he wants them to take along. So many things are thrown down that Sam says, "That dame's takin' everything but the kitchen sink!" which is then promptly thrown down as well. The last to go is the safe, and they go to get married. At the church, Bugs' gown bottom comes off, and Sam, still dazed, refuses to marry him, running off. Bugs mock cries: "Boo-hoo-hoo! Always a bridesmaid but never a bride. Boo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Iris out. Edited versions * Despite being ABC's most frequently aired cartoon on The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, this cartoon was drastically edited. Everything after the part where Bugs (dressed as Granny) pushes a piano down the stairs and Yosemite Sam gets flattened by it—Granny thinking Sam is “looped,” “Granny” Bugs reprising his “one lump or two” gag from 1952’s Rabbit's Kin twice (once with coffee and again when Sam begs for it upstairs), Sam’s playful “I can see you through the keyhol-l-le!” – and getting shot by the real Granny, and Sam getting shot again after climbing a ladder to the top window of Granny’s bedroom door and begging: “Aw, come on, Emmie!”—was cut on ABC.http://satamhangover.wordpress.com/2009/06/23/episode-2-cut-and-drawn-9-to-1/ Now Playing Availability Although a brief clip of Hare Trimmed (Sam chasing Granny around the house) can be seen on a preview for the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 (as seen on the Looney Tunes: Back in Action DVD and the Looney Tunes Reality Check VHS), the cartoon was not part of the set. Hare Trimmed was first available on DVD on Looney Tunes Super Stars' Bugs Bunny: Hare Extraordinaire in 2010. Segments of the cartoon are used in 1981's The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie. See also * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons * List of Yosemite Sam cartoons References External links * Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1953 animated films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:1950s American animated films